


Whats Cookin' Good Lookin'

by Aminias



Series: Witch Way Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Chris & Peter, Multi, No Love Triangle, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles is a nervous wreck, They Know What They Want, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Wooing, and they just want to help, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: "He hasn't left that house in ages. Honestly you two I'm worried about him.""He's in good hands."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be a verse if you guys like it? I have a ton of material from Steter Chat. 
> 
> No beta though I think Odd One glanced over months ago

  
  


**5:45 am**

 

“Lydia he’s doing it again-!”

Stiles peered out the blinds half hunched but on his tippy toes to see over the hedge.

“This better be good.”

“More like bad.”

“Do tell?”

“ HE"S CHANTING IN LATIN, Archaic Latin.” Stiles waved his hands.

“Perfectly who does that?"

Lydia sighed voice tired through the phone. “ You do. So do I.”

“Exactly! He’s got a cauldron shaped pit and everything!”

“Mhm.” She mumbled sleepily. “ Right sure you're not seeing things art boy.” 

“lady I thought you said this was a nice neighborhood.” Stiles hissed.

“It is nephew mine, we live in  Mississippi not like it's the Hellmouth.  ” She placated. 

The chanting like sounds  increase loud banging ensues something flashes.

“I’m going to have to let you go.” He hurries. 

“Stiles I think you should-”

“Greet the neighbors?”

“First maybe-”

“ Check the ward stones ? Your exactly right Lydia”. 

He hangs up to go investigate.

On second thought he glance at the clock, it’s 5:45 am investigating can wait. 

It all began innocently enough. 

Infact at first Stiles hadn’t even noticed their arrival. Well ok maybe that's a lie so what if his wards did tingle. 

(He’s very proud at having the entire yard properly lined ) 

Stiles hates to admit the system isn’t perfect and he still almost accidentally smites a squirrel a week. There are enough of those to go around it's not like its and endangered waketspuck or anything.  _ He’s not a monster.  _ He’s an artist. So what if he get’s distracted sometimes. Ok all the time. 

The tree was just begging to be sketched seriously they don’t call them  _ weeping willows  _ for nothing. As for why he’d up at this hour. Procrastination had stuck and the Psych project was due first thing this morning online. He almost wished he hadn’t opted to take the Online course. After what happened with mom. It just made sense. Someone had to take up the practice. A screeching noise emitted from next door. He bit his lip.  _ No. He couldn’t _ . Stiles firmly slammed his window shut.  He was not going to get involved.  _ He wasn’t.  _

 

**3:00 am**

“Lydia- Lydia wake up.”

“Stiles what now it’s.. it’s.. whatever time it is .. that's too early.”

“3:00 am.”

“Why are you even up?”

“I was speed painting which lead to watching some other artists on youtube and you know how that goes.”

“Doesn't explain why you're calling me.” 

“It’s the neighbor.”

“Not this again.”

“Yes this again.”

“Your obsessed, Stiles this is the third time this week.”

“To be fair yesterday was around noon while I was in the art room.”

“Room! You mean porch trying not to look like you're peering over the hedges.”

“Your surprisingly coherent.”

“What can I say” Lydia snapped  “I’m getting used to you Sh**”

“Uncalled for but correct. I detect frustration in your tone.”

“Oh yeah? Well, DETECT THIS!” 

“Lydia - wait please I didn’t even get to why I’m calling!”

“I don’t care.”

“Lydia.”

“Stiles.”

“Look I went to meet them ok , he was a Argent!”

“ Now that is something! Because being their landlord I had  no idea what is going on and clearly didn’t do a background check because I’m the obligatory empty headed well meaning lady figure in this sit com.”  Lydia dryly stated.

“A..a.. Argent what the devil were you thinking Lydia?!”

“I’ve met them they're all very nice.”

“Ok so yeah there not so bad. On the surface! You have no idea what malicious intent is lurking beneath.”

“Chris seemed intent on taking the “most perfect chili” title from the Breckets.”

“Uhuh that's what he want you to think. World class hunter that he is Chris Argent is up to no good. I met his husband the other day super nice guy.”

“I fail to see where your going with this.Do you have a problem with them being together?”

“That's just it  I only met one, his husband was out. OUT!”

“Well they are married.”

“No I mean out as in gone.” Stiles cradled the phone. “Do you think he meant swimming with the fishes.” 

“Stiles go to sleep, were worried about you..I’m worried about you this.. Isn’t healthy. You're my favorite nephew.”

“I’m your only nephew.”

“The only one worth having, Good nigth Stiles love you.”

“Love you too lady Lydia.”

 

Stiles hung up with a sigh. His phone was still cradled in his hands and for a moment he stared at the blank screen. The boy reflected on the glass looked tired his eyes sunken deep with large racoon rings and his hair leaping away from his head in every direction. 

Maybe he was wrong?

Stiles pocketed his phone and shuffled over to the bay window. 

Across the fence he could see the light on in the Reginfields house. He could just make out a large hole being dug..and..no..no way...A HOSE! 

“This isn’t salem.” Stiles whispered wrapping his arms around his body

“Drownings so dark ages.” Drowning, oh god what if this was a ploy lure him in with chocolate chip cookies and warm welcomes to diners. Then just when he wasn’t looking nab him and he’d be swimming with the fishes. 

Just like Chris’s absentee husband.

Stiles fainted. 

  
  


**6:10 pm**

 

“Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice mailbox please leave a message -”

“C’mn Lydia. pick up..please pick up.” Stiles desperately chanted.

_ He’s outside my door. _

A polite knock sounded. 

Maybe if he hid? He could always pretend to be engrossed in his art. Wait no that wouldn’t work, he always drew on the porch! Stiles passed the living room biting his nails. 

What to do..What to do.. 

Another knock. Something clacked on the concrete. 

Stiles dove behind the couch. 

Booted footsteps retreated.

Stiles peared out the blinds. 

Chris Argent smiled and waved from his driveway.

_ Shit spotted.  _

Stiles opened the door and grabbed the dish the smell of baklava. 

They trying to fatten him up before the slaughter!

_ But Baklava.  _ His mouth watered his will grew weak his fingers twitched.

 

Chris Argent-Hale answered the door the next morning to find the tray he had left on the young man next doors front step in pristine condition. He casually glanced across the street noting the dented blinds. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @till-proven-guilty
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments understand Stiles fear and offer blankets your kudos think this is silly and want to make nice.


End file.
